I'm Not Gay
by The Wayward Angel
Summary: Kurt and Finn have their two best friends over for the night...but there's only one bed in the guest room and Puck's totally not gay...right? -Rated for language


**Allie: I think I'm just writing this because I like the name Plaine…it made me giggle when I thought of it.  
Raye: And you have to admit that we like odd pairings.  
Allie: Yes…yes we do…**

**Warning: …I have nothing to say except for this is a piece of crap written at one in the morning…so expect crap…and language cuz I like to say fuck.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Glee and such.**

_I'm Not Gay_

"No way. No way in hell."

"Come on man, it ain't that bad."

"Finn Hudson your butchery of the English language is appalling."

And Blaine simply smiled.

Finn and Kurt had been dating for over a year, since the summer between their Junior and Senior year. Blaine and Kurt had broken up during the summer when Blaine decided Kurt was still in love with Finn and Rachel had broken up with Finn when she found the two boys making out in the middle of their living room. While Blaine and Kurt had remained friends after the split, Rachel had chosen to ignore the fact that Finn even existed. It was painful for Finn to deal with but Kurt had been there through it all to help him deal with the loss of a great friend.

Now it was a few weeks before Kurt and Finn were moving to New York. Finn had found a good college that had accepted him for general studies while Kurt was going to NYADA. The apartment they were getting was fairly small but looked comfortable enough for the two of them. But before they left they wanted a sleep over with their two best friends. Kurt had naturally asked Blaine to come over and Finn had asked Puck over.

The two boys were glad to be able to spend the night with their two friends before they moved so they readily agreed…but what they didn't know was that the only available room in the house was the guest room…with _one _bed.

Puck had freaked out immediately, not wanting to share a bed with Blaine. "I'm not gay." He said.

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "Yes because every gay man wants to sleep with every other man in the world." He dead panned.

Puck gulped, "I'm just sayin' dude. I can't…share a bed with another dude."

Kurt put his hands on his hips, lips turning down in a frown, "And just why not Noah?" He asked in an even voice.

Puck realized he was treading through dangerous waters, "Well…it's just-"

"Dude I would stop right there 'cuz you're just gonna keep digging your own grave." Finn said.

Puck nodded and kept his mouth firmly closed.

"Good." Kurt said, "Now if there are no more objections I'm going downstairs to clean my face and I suggest you all get ready for bed as well, we're waking up early in the morning for breakfast before going to the museum."

Puck and Finn let out twin groans and Blaine's lips quirked up into a smile.

"Or we could go to the park and have a picnic." Blaine suggested.

"After the museum." Kurt said, taking Finn's hand and dragging the taller male behind him and down the hall, "Good night boys." Kurt called without looking back.

"Night dudes!" Finn called over his shoulder before he was lead down to the basement.

Puck cleared his throat awkwardly, "Well…I guess we should get ready for bed." He said.

Blaine turned and smiled, "I do suppose we should." He said as he looked through his duffle bag to find his pajamas.

xoxo

Blaine and Puck lay in the bed, a tense and awkward silence suffocating the room. Puck's eyes kept shifting over to the other male in the bed, noting that he only slept in pajama pants and his chest was bare. Moonlight filtered in through the window and made Blaine's pale skin glow lightly. Finally Blaine turned himself up onto his side, leaning on his arm to sit up slightly, "Okay, this has got to stop or we're never going to get to sleep. Talk to me. What's wrong?"

Puck's eyes roamed over the bare chest now easily exposed to him. The male's chest was –obviously- much different than a woman's and Puck had seen quite a few women's chests. It was different but not necessarily bad. Where a woman had an elegant, sloping neck, Blaine had a long neck with a distinct adams apple. Where a woman had soft curves and supple breasts with lovely, pink nipples, Blaine had hard planes with only a slight curve with firm pectorals and dusty, rose-colored nipples. Where a woman had a smooth and flat stomach, Blaine had a taught stomach with a light outline of abs from his boxing. Puck swallowed. He had an odd thought of leaning over an sucking on Blaine's neck but quickly shook it away.

"Puck?" Blaine urged, cocking his head a little.

"I'm not gay." Puck breathed, his eyes glued to Blaine's neck before flickering up to his lips. Yeah, he totally wasn't gay…right? He definitely didn't want to suckle on the pale expanse of Blaine's neck. He totally didn't want to nip along that strong jaw line. Of course he didn't want to kiss those bubble gum pink lips and taste their sweetness. And he most definitely didn't want to slip his tongue into Blaine's mouth to dominate the younger male's- Puck shuddered.

"Yep, totally not gay." Blaine's voice was dripping with amusement and sarcasm.

Puck glared, "I'm not."

"Which is why you're so obviously checking me out." Blaine replied.

Puck jerked up into a straight sitting position, "I'm fucking not!" He snapped.

Blaine sat up completely, "It's nothing to be ashamed of Noah." He said gently.

"Shut up!" Puck snapped, clenching the sheets in his hands tightly.

"Noah…" Blaine said softly and hesitantly reached down to untangle Puck's hands from the bed sheets, "I'm going to ask you this. Do you find women attractive?" He asked.

"Duh." Puck said, momentarily distracted by the random question.

"And do you find me attractive?" Blaine asked. This made Puck hesitated before he finally sighed and nodded, staring down at the sheets. Blaine ran his thumb gently over Puck's hand. "Then what's the difference?" Blaine asked.

Puck looked at Blaine like he was stupid, "You have a dick."

"So?" Blaine replied, "If you like someone then why should it matter what their gender is?"

"Well I don't know about you, but gender usually matters to people."

"Have you ever tried kissing a boy before?"

"No."

"Then how do you know you won't like it?" Blaine said with a smile.

Puck's mouth opened and closed like a fish gasping for breath, "But-"

"Puck, seriously, it won't kill you." Blaine sighed.

To his surprise Puck nodded, "And…we won't have to tell anyone right?"

Blaine's smile gentled, "No we won't have to tell anyone."

Puck cleared his throat, "O-okay." He said.

Blaine placed a soft hand on Puck's cheek, tilting his head down some until their lips were almost touching. "Are you sure?" Blaine breathed, his lips barely brushing Puck's as he spoke.

"Yeah." Puck mumbled in reply before Blaine was pressing his soft lips against Puck's chapped ones. Blaine tilted his head some to deepen to kiss, keeping their mouth closed. If Puck wanted to go any further then he would have to be the one to initiate it; Blaine didn't want to push the older teen any more than he already was. Puck closed his eyes tight, his hands hanging awkwardly by his sides before he finally reached them up to cup Blaine's neck gently, his tongue darting out to run along the seam of Blaine's lips. Blaine opened his lips slowly and Puck's tongue darted inside almost nervously. Blaine ran his tongue alongside Puck's, coaxing him further into his mouth. Puck explored Blaine's mouth for a moment before his tongue retreated and he began to pull back, resting his forehead on Blaine's.

Blaine ran his thumb along Puck's jaw, "See, not horrible right?" He said with a smile.

Puck smiled back gently, "No, not horrible." He said, slipping his hands down to Blaine's shoulders.

Blaine pulled back and let his hand fall from Puck's face, "Now, do you think we can get some sleep. Kurt's most likely going to wake us at some ungodly hour to eat."

Puck let his hands drop back down and he nodded, "Yeah…" He said, laying back down, situating the covers back over himself and Blaine.

Blaine turned over onto his side, his back facing Puck, and just as he was about to drift off he felt an arm wrap around his waist and a warm clothed chest pressing against his bare back. Blaine sighed and leaned back into that chest. "I don't think I mind sharing a bed with you." Puck said softly.

Blaine grinned, "Good to hear." He said, placing his arm over Puck's and the two slowly drifted off to sleep.

xoxo

"I told you so." Kurt said smugly as he closed the door to the guest room with a silent click.

Finn frowned, "Ah man." He said, thinking about what they had just seen…his best friend kissing his boyfriend's best friend was an odd site.

"Finn Hudson you should know by now that I am always correct." Kurt said, leading his boyfriend back down to their bedroom, "And you owe me five dollars. I told you they would kiss before the night was over."

Finn grumbled, "Yeah, yeah…I'll give it to you tomorrow."

"I'm holding you to that."

"Of course you will…"

**xoxo**

**Allie: I might do another fic detailing Rachel and Finn's break-up because I know that was a really quick and cruddy explanation…and I might do a sequel I don't know…**


End file.
